From the East Side of Town
by JohnnyCade4EVR
Summary: What would the Outsiders be like from Soda's POV?
1. Ponyboy

Note:

I made this for my best friend who is in LOVE with Soda. I personally like Johnny and will write a story from his POV, but for now this is it. I kind of based it off of the book and the movie, I wanted to make it as authentic as possible (I know I said that in my last story but deal with it). I hope I don't have to explain the characters and stuff because I'm not going to; you ought to know everything or you shouldn't be reading this. =P NO COPYRIGHT INFRAGMENT INTENDED ALL RIGHTS GO TO S.E. HINTON AND HER PUBLISHING COMPANY (?)

ENJOY! =D

Chapter 1

I had just gotten off work at the DX station with Steve. We had changed out of our work clothes and heading into town when we spotted a fight down the street. I thought it was just some Socs picking on any ol' greaser, but when I looked closer I noticed who the greaser was.

My kid brother Ponyboy.

I bolted towards them, my mind a furious, confused jumble of things I could do and things I could say, none of them so nice.

As Steve and I started in on them, they ran off in the other direction. They got in their red Corvair and drove off while I ran back to Ponyboy. The rest of the gang had showed up by then.

"You got cut up a little, huh, Ponyboy?" I examined.

He blinked. "I did?"

"You're bleeding like a stuck pig," I noted, pressing a handkerchief to the side of his head. "Look!" I showed him the reddened handkerchief. "Did they pull a blade on you?" I asked a bit uncomfortably.

Ponyboy turned away, starting to cry. "Yeah."

I rested my hand gently on Pony's shoulder. "Easy, Ponyboy. They ain't gonna hurt you no more."

"Ponyboy, shut the light off, willya? I'm tryin to sleep." I said later that night.

Ponyboy did as I said and crawled into bed beside me. He was turned on his side facing the wall. Suddenly he shuddered.

"You cold, Ponyboy?"

"A little." He replied.

I put my arm over him and whispered softly, "Listen, kiddo, when Darry hollers at you…he don't mean nothin'. He's just got more worries than somebody his age ought to. Don't take him serious…you dig, Pony? Don't let him bug you. He's really proud of you 'cause you're so brainy. It's just because you're the baby—I mean, he loves you a lot. Savvy?"

"Sure." Ponyboy said with a twinge of sarcasm. "Soda?"

"Yeah?"

"How come you dropped out?"

I knew he couldn't stand the fact that I was a dropout, but what I said was true. "'Cause I'm dumb. The only things I was passing anyway were auto mechanics and gym."

"You're not dumb," Ponyboy almost whispered.

"Yeah I am." I had contemplated on telling him something, big news I had, and I decided then was as good a time as any. "Shut up and I'll tell you something. Don't tell Darry, though."

"Okay."

I was trying not to get giddy. "I think I'm gonna marry Sandy. After she gets out of school and I get a better job and everything. I might wait till you get out of school, though. So I can help Darry with bills and stuff."

"Tuff enough. Wait till I get out, though, so you can keep Darry off my back."

"Don't be like that, kid. I told you he don't mean half of what he says…"

There was a moment of silence. "You in love with Sandy? What's it like?"

"Hhhmmm. Most of the time it's real nice." And with that I fell asleep.

x*~*x*~*x*~*Yeah, I know it's short, I'll try to make the next one longer...


	2. After the Game

Chapter 2:

The next night I had plans to go to the game with Sandy, Steve, and Evie. Ponyboy was going to the Nightly Double Drive-in with Dallas and Johnny. Darry of course was working, and Two-Bit was planning on getting boozed up.

Steve and Evie met me and Sandy at the game that night. I wasn't really interested in the game, I just wanted to spend more time with Sandy. There just happened to be a game.

Honestly, I didn't even pay much attention to the game, and five minutes after we'd left, I'd forgotten who won.

"I mean it Soda, we could." Sandy urged.

"Darry'd kill me if he found out."

"Who says he'd find out? You could tell him you were just spending the night at my place."

"Listen, it ain't that I don't want to go to the lake, it's just…" I trailed off.

"I know. You're brother. Right." Sandy said glumly.

I kissed her softly. "C'mon. Don't be like that. I'll make it up to you."

"Oh yeah," she tested. "How?"

I kissed her again. "Wait till I don't have to worry about my brothers, and you'll find out."

She smiled and I took her hand as we walked in a comfortable silence back to her house.

Darry was reading the newspaper when I got home.

"Where's Pony?" I asked Darry. It wasn't yet eleven, but Ponyboy should've been home by then.

"Still out. He ought to be home soon, though."

I sat down on the couch and flipped on the television, awaiting my brother's return.

I must've dozed off, because when I opened my eyes, Pony and Darry were standing in the room, an angry expression on Darry's face. I looked at the clock. Two a.m.

"Hey, Pony, where you been?"

He ignored my question and went on arguing with Darry. "I didn't mean to. I was talking to Johnny and we both dropped off…" I knew their argument would escalate into something big, and I didn't want to be around to see it, but I just stayed put.

"I reckon it never occurred to you that your brothers might be worrying their heads off and afraid to call the police because a stunt like that could get you two thrown in a boys' home so quick it would make your head spin. And you were asleep in the lot? Can't you use your head? You haven't even got a coat on."

"I said I didn't mean to." Ponyboy's voice was rising now as well. I just shut my eyes and exhaled through my nose.

Darry suddenly yelled, "I didn't mean to, I forgot, that's all I ever hear from you! Can't you ever think of anything?"

"Darry—" I started, but he quickly cut me off.

"You keep your trap shut! I'm sick and tired of hearin' you stick up for him, you hear me!?"

He was doing a mighty fine job playing the bad guy, and I guess Ponyboy thought so too.

"Don't you yell at him!" He shouted.

It was pointless. Darry wheeled around and hit Ponyboy so hard, he fell against the door. He actually hit him. Nobody in our family ever hit any of us. Ever.

Darry paused, staring at his reddening hand. Pony's hand covered his pink cheek. Darry looked at Ponyboy with huge eyes.

"Ponyboy…"

But Pony was already sprinting down the walkway.

Darry called after him, "Pony, I…I didn't mean to!"

I ran to the front door and stepped out into the freezing night. "Ponyboy," I hollered.

When I turned back to Darry, he had seated himself in the armchair and was rubbing his forehead.

"What the hell was that for?" I demanded.

Darry sighed. "I don't know. Gawd, what are we gonna do?"

I looked at the floor. I knew Darry hadn't meant to hit Pony. "I guess we just wait for him to come back."

"Oh, yeah? How do you know he will?"

"He will," I assured Darry. "He always does. Like just now, when he more than likely knew you'd be mad at him, he came home. He always does." I repeated.

But he didn't. Not that night. But in the morning paper, there was a story about a greaser who had killed a Soc the night before. The greaser was Johnny. I didn't know who the Soc was, some kid named Bob Sheldon, but apparently he wasn't alone, he was with three or four other Socs. Johnny wasn't alone either, Ponyboy was with him.

Sandy came over to see if she could help, but I didn't want to get her wrapped up in the whole mess.

I was worryin myself silly lookin for him. Everyday before and after work, I would go out and look all over town, asking everyone if they had seen Ponyboy or Johnny. Two-Bit and Steve would help out after school and (for Steve) after work. Darry tried to help, but between work and taking care or the bills and stuff, he didn't have much time. Dally was out, but I didn't believe he was looking for them, I figured he already knew, and it bugged me somethin awful. How could he not tell me where my kid brother and his best friend were? He knew how important Ponyboy is to me.

x~*~x~*~x~*~x~*~x~*~x~*~x~*~x~*~x~*~x~*~x

"Hey, Sodapop."

"Hey Stevie."

"Busy today?" My shift at the DX had just ended and Steve's was starting.

"Not really." I answered absentmindedly. I was really worried, Ponyboy and Johnny had been gone for four days, and Dally was sure good at keepin his trap shut.

"Soda..." Steve looked hesitant. " maybe you oughtta go on home, you ain't lookin so hot."

"Aw, c'mon, Steve, you sound like Darry. I'm fine, I swear."

"Alright, see ya later."

I started out, looking everywhere I didn't think I already checked over. But after about an hour and a half later, I realized Steve had mad a good point. I was tired and my feet were hurting, so I headed home. Darry would still be at work, so after taking a shower I didn't feel like being alone, so I called Sandy.

"Hello?" I hadn't seen her much then, and it hit me how much I missed her.

"Hey, Sandy."

She was silent for a moment. "Hi, Soda."

"Sandy? What's wrong?"

"Um... Soda, there's something I have to tell you." She sounded like she was crying, or she was close.

"What is it?"

"I... I'm going to Florida to live with my grandmother for a while."

For a while? Then it dawned on me. "You mean..."

"Yes, but it wasn't you. I'm sorry Sodapop." And with that she hung up.

Slowly, put the phone back in the cradle, trying to make sense of what Sandy just told me. She was pregnant? Who...? I dug through Ponyboy's nightstand drawer, knowing he kept a pack of Kools. I sat on the couch, smoking and thinking about Sandy. The more I thought about it, the more I realized I still loved her. Gawd, why did I still love her? She was out screwing other guys while I was so careful. I began writing a letter to her, I couldn't talk to her, she would probably ignore me. I tried to explain what I was thinking in the letter, and I told her I was sorry. I folded it and put it into an envelope, with her address, a stamp, and all. Then I stuck it in the mailbox, taking out what had been dropped off. And because I had nothing better to do, I cried. Not just for Pony and Johnny this time.

By the time Darry got home, I had stopped crying and was watching Mickey Mouse cartoons on TV, though I wasn't paying much attention. Darry made dinner and we ate in an uncomfortable silence. Then, I went back to watching TV while Darry read the paper.

I suddenly jumped up, I couldn't take doing nothing. "I'm getting water, you want a glass?" I offered Darry.

"No thanks." He replied, not taking his eyes off of the paper.

No sooner had I filled a glass, than Steve and Two-Bit had come in, slamming the door casually behind them.

Darry's was the first voice I heard. "No luck, huh?"

"Naw, we even looked around outside of town." Two-Bit answered glumly.

Darry sighed. Just then the glass slipped from my hand. I heard it shatter on the floor as I gripped the counter with both hands.

"Soda?" Darry's voice floated in from the living room. I didn't answer. "You alright, what happened?" I practically jumped when I heard him, I didn't know he'd come in.

"Uh, I dropped my glass." I knelt down and started picking up the pieces of glass.

"Soda-" Darry started, but he was interrupted when I gasped. I closed my right hand tightly and gripped it with my left.

"Soda, come here."

I stood up and carefully stepped away from the glass, taking a seat at the kitchen table.

Darry left the room, then came back with rubbing alcohol and a piece of gauze. He cleaned my cut and looked at me. I stared at the table, trying not to cry. But that didn't last long, I just couldn't stop it. I wiped at my eyes quickly.

"What's wrong, Little Buddy?"

I sniffed. "What if he doesn't come back? What do we do then, huh?"

"Hey, don't worry. Like you said, he always does."

I nodded miserably before following Darry back to the living room. Two-Bit looked pretty interested in the Mickey Mouse cartoon on TV, and I couldn't help but smile, but then I remembered Sandy. "Guys, I gotta tell y'all something. Sandy, she... she's gonna live in Florida with her grandmother for a while."

Darry sighed sympathetically, Steve groaned, and Two-Bit said, "Glory, you don't mean-"

I cut him off. "Yeah. I do."

"I'm sorry, Sodapop," Darry said. He had been acting different since Pony ran off, more... sensitive. It kinda scared me.

"Yeah, well, whatever. I'm going to bed." It was late, and I'd had a long enough day.


	3. Dally

_**Hey theya! I'm back! Not that too many people care :\ well... here you go.**_

Chapter 3:

The net day Dally came by, Steve and Two-Bit were already at our house, so we decided to ask Dally what we knew he wasn't telling us.

"You listen Dallas," Darry started, "that's our kid brother and his best friend out there, how long do you think you can keep this from us? We have a right to know, we all do, so you just better tell us where them boys are right now."

"Listen, I'll tell you if you promise to cool it, alright." Dally countered. "Hey, Two-Bit, you gotta cigarette?"

"C'mon, Dal, just tell us!" I demanded.

"Alright, alright. They lit out for Texas, man, you happy?"

"Texas?" I stammered.

"I'm goin' to find 'em Dal, since you won't tell us I'll just have to find 'em myself." Two-Bit said.

"Lookit, you ain't goin' to Texas, Two-Bit. Even if you did, do you know how long it'd take ya?" Darry chided.

But I didn't believe Dallas so I told him to give Pony a letter that read:

_Ponyboy,_

_Well I guess you got into some trouble, huh? Darry and me nearly went nuts when you ran out like that. Darry is awful sorry he hit you. You know he didn't mean it. And then you and Johnny turned up missing and what with that dead kid in the park and Dally getting hauled into the station, well it scared us something awful. The police came by to question us and we told them as much as we could. I can't believe little old Johnny could kill somebody. I know Dally knows where you are, but you know him. He keeps his trap shut and won't tell me nothing. Darry hasn't got the slightest notion where you're at and it's nearly killing him. I wish you'd come back and turn yourselves in but I guess you can't since Johnny might get hurt. You sure are famous. You got a paragraph in the newspaper even. Take care and say hi to Johnny for us._

_-Sodapop Curtis_

I couldn't do much else than tell Dally to give it to them, and that bothered me because I didn't know if he would. After Dallas left (and I'd bet my bottom dollar he was going to see Pony and Johnny), Two-Bit left to go do who-knows-what who-knows-where, and Darry, Steve, and I went off to work.

When I got home, I waited. For nothing imparticular, but that I had nothing better to do.

When Darry came home, he made dinner. We ate in silence like we had been doing lately. I was washing the dishes when the phone rang. Darry answered it, like he usually does.

I couldn't really hear what he was saying over the running water, but it must not've taken very long because next thing I know, He's in the kitchen with me getting his keys and saying, "C'mon, get in the car."

I followed Darry outside. "Who was on the phone? Where are we going?"

"To the hospital."

*****_Yeah I know you guys know what happened, but still... deal with it. And sorry it was so short._**


	4. Finally Home

Chapter 4:

When we arrived at the hospital, we ran straight for the waiting room where Ponyboy was. I just about crushed Pony when I saw him. But when I let go, I saw his hair had been bleached to a blonde lighter than Dally's. I pushed it back. It wasn't greased like it usually was, but I didn't expect it to be. "Oh, Ponyboy, your hair… your tuff, tuff hair…"

I looked back over my shoulder, following Pony's gaze to Darry. His fists were jammed deep into his pockets and I could see tears, actual tears, in my tough big brother's eyes. "Ponyboy…"

Ponyboy suddenly screamed, "Darry!" And ran to him. I heard him whisper, "Darry, I'm so sorry…"

"Oh, Pony," he responded, "I thought we'd lost you… like we did Mom and Dad…"

We gathered in a group hug right there in the hospital waiting room, not caring that we were causing a scene.

Ponyboy told us his story. Some reporters came in while we were waiting. The were all yelling at Ponyboy, asking him a million questions at a time, until Darry told them to knock it off. I tried to lighten the mood by taking one of the reporter's hat and putting it on. When he looked at me, I grinned and he chuckled. Then I fell asleep, stretched out over a few chairs, using Darry's legs as a pillow. Darry woke me up before we left, and when we got in the car, I felt bad that I had fallen asleep, because Ponyboy had probably gotten less sleep than I had and a bumpy car ride ain't exactly the most comfortable place to sleep.

When we pulled into our driveway, I tried waking up Ponyboy, but he just moaned and laid down on the seats. "C'mon, Pony, we're tired, too."

Darry must've been tired of fooling around, because he came over and scooped up our kid brother.

"Ain't he a little big to be carried?" I asked sleepily.

"Well, he's sure lost a lot of weight." Darry replied.

I pulled off Ponyboy's shirt and shoes before I climbing into bed next to him.

Later, I was sound asleep, when something woke me up. At first, I wasn't sure what it was, then I realized Ponyboy was tossing and turning and kicking at the sheets. I shook him and he gasped, opening his eyes.

"Did you have a nightmare?" I wanted him to say no, but what else would it have been.

He swallowed and nodded.

"Jeez, Ponyboy, I thought those stopped. Well I guess..." I trailed off. "You gonna tell Darry?"

"I don't know."

There was a long pause. "Soda?" Pony asked out of the darkness.

"Yeah, Pone?"

He took a deep breath. "I don't think I can ever go to church again."

x*x*x*x~ **_Ugh! I'm sorry the chapters are so short! I can't help it! Mrrrrph..._**


	5. First Morning Back

**Okay, I'm sorry, I really am trying to make the chapters longer, they just don't wanna cooperate... Yeah I blame inanimate objects for stuff... Well aaaanywhooo I did change some of the dialogue cuz you know Ponyboy is not Sodapop and vies-versa. Well anaway, I hope you like it! Although, this chapter is pretty boring, it's kind of a filler, thought I'd get it over please please comment! I see all the views but no REvewiews! C'mon people, it ain't too hard! If you comment, I'll add more than you could ever think would be added just from Sodapop's POV! BTW- anybody else listen to Disney music while writing? Elvis? Van Morisson? Any movie soundtrack (especially Hook, POTC, Rocky Horror Picture Show, Grease, the Haunted Mansion, so on and so forth...)? Oh, and I don't swear on this site, my parents could be reading it and I just don't like to so there. Enjoy! ;D**

Chapter 5:

I awoke to the front door slamming shut. I groaned and opened my eyes, then froze. Ponyboy wasn't next to me. For a terrifying moment I thought that maybe I had dreamed the whole fire and bringing Pony home. Then suddenly, a chorus of voices came from the kitchen.

"Hey, Ponyboy Curtis! Long time no see." That was Two-Bit.

"Hey there kid." Steve.

"Now look what you did!" And Ponyboy. "Made me drop my eggs, drop my spoon! Next time, let me set down whatever's in my hand before you go shoving me all over the country, alright?"

I smiled to myself and rolled out of bed and into the shower.

"Hey Darry," I called after I had gotten out, "you seen my DX shirt?"

"Hate to tell you this buddy, but you gotta wear clothes, it's a law or somethin' and I don't think you wanna get hauled in right now."

"Very funny, wise***." I yelled to Darry again, "Or my wheat jeans?" How come it always seemed like I was losing my clothes?

"I ironed," Darry hollered back. "They're in my closet. Now hurry up, you're gonna be late."

"Geez Dar, I got plenty of time."

He glared at me.

"Alright, I'm hurryin, I'm hurryin."

I ran into Darry's room and changed. When I came back out, I grabbed a slice of chocolate cake, snatched up my DX hat, and sat down on the couch with my buddies. "Know what? When we stomp the Socies good, me and Stevie here are gonna throw a big party and everybody can get stoned. Then we'll chase them Socs clear to Mexico!" I cheered.

"Oh yeah? Where you gonna get the dough, little man?" Darry asked.

I shrugged. "I'll figure something out."

Suddenly, Ponyboy spoke up, "You gonna take Sandy?" There was a moment of silence. "What's the deal?"

"No. She went to live with her grandmother in Florida."

"How come?"

Steve looked furious. "Look, does he have to draw you a picture? It was either that or get married and her parents almost hit the roof at the idea of her marrying a sixteen-year-old kid."

I looked up from the floor and whispered, "Seventeen. I'll be seventeen in a few weeks."

"Oh." Ponyboy looked guilty. I didn't want him to, I was going to tell him, but I didn't know what say.

"We'd better get goin' on to work there, Pepsi-Cola." Darry said. Pepsi-Cola, he must've known how upset I was about Sandy. I said bye to the gang and headed out with Steve. We waited in the truck until Darry came out and actually let me drive fork once.

All day, I was jumpy about the rumble. I _almost_ forgot about Sandy. A few girls came in, but I didn't have the time or patience to watch them flirt. God, but I was jazzed up. We hadn't had a rumble since... I couldn't think of when. When we took on Shepard's gang? I always get like that before a fight, shoot everybody does, but I don't know, maybe I was just excited that Pony was home. I'd missed him a lot that week, more than I ever thought I would...

***yeah... Sorry (again) but hey I tried. Um... Does anyone know what the deal is with this: in the book, it says Sodapop started sleeping with Ponyboy (that just sounds so wrong) to keep away his nightmares, but Ponyboy said that Soda would have the bed to himself while he was in Windrixville. ? Whaaaaat? ',:o Review! It's not rocket surgery! Heehee... :P and what the heck is the difference between regular and wheat jeans?**


	6. The Rumble

**AAAAAlrighty, time for the most exciting part! The rumble! And the greaser pledge! Wooooo! C'mon! Get excited! (See I'm trying to jazz you up like the gang!) And hey, has anyone noticed at the end of the rumble, when they're all back home, Ponyboy says that Darry said something to Soda but he didn't know what? Well you're going to hear what I think he said :) Well, heeeere we go! Let's get ready to rumbllllllllllllle! (It's gonna be a long one!)**

Chapter 6:

I got home around 6 which meant we had an hour to shower and eat dinner and get to the lot, not that that would take very long. We had baked chicken, one of Ponyboy's favorites although he didn't eat much. I didn't think much of it then, but man do I wish I did.

We were laughing and talking, the radio blasting as loud as it could go while me and Steve played cards and arm-wrestled. I noticed Ponyboy in the bathroom, staring at the mirror and rubbing his chin. Sure enough, he hollered, "Hey, Soda, when'd you start shaving?"

"When I was fifteen."

"When did Darry?"

"When he was thirteen. Why? You figurin' on growing a beard for the rumble?" I teased.

Ponyboy said something like, "Haha, you're funny. We oughtta send you to the _Reader's Digest_, they pay a lot for funny things." but I was too busy trying to push Steve's arm to the table.

"You like fights, don't you, Soda?"

That was a weird question. "Yeah, sure, I like fights."

"How come."

I stared at my kid brother. "Well, I dunno... it's action, a contest. Like a drag race or a dance or something."

"Shoot," Steve said, "when I get in a fight, I wanna beat the other guy good. I like it, too."

Darry came out then, shirt off, muscles bulging. He leaned against the doorway and I heard Ponyboy ask him the same question he asked me. I piped up, "He likes to show off his muscles."

Darry glared at me playfully, "Yeah an' I'm gonna show 'em off on you, little buddy, if you get any mouthier."

"Yeah, sure, Darry." I chuckled.

He studied Ponyboy as he pulled on his shirt and out of nowhere said, "I don't know if you oughtta be in this rumble, Pony."

Ponyboy whined, "How come? I've always come through before, ain't I?"

"Yeah," Darry grinned proudly. "You fight real good for a kid your size. But you were in shape before. You lost weight and you ain't lookin' so good, kid. You're tensed up too much."

"Shoot, we all get tensed up before a rumble. C'mon, Dar, let him fight tonight. Skin never hurt no one- no weapons, no danger." I added. I really wish I hadn't said that.

"I'll be okay, I'll get hold of a little one, okay?" Pony pleaded desperately.

"Well Johnny ain't gonna be there this time, but then, Curly Shepard won't be there either, or Dally, and we'll need every man we can get."

Pony asked about Shepard as Two-Bit strolled in, taking off his shoes, putting a can of beer in one, then putting the other on top.

"Let me fight, Darry. If it was knives or chains or something, it'd be different. Nobody ever gets really hurt in a skin rumble."

Darry sighed, giving in like he usually does. "Well, I guess you can. Just be careful and if you get in a jam, holler and I'll get you out."

"I'll be okay," Ponyboy insisted. "How come you never worry about Sodapop as much? I don't see you lecturing him."

"Man," Darry laughed, slinging an arm around my shoulders, "this is one kid brother I don't have to worry about. This kiddo can use his head."

I looked down upon Pony jokingly with an expression of mock superiority as Darry continued, "You can see he uses it for one thing- to grow hair on!" I swung at him, but he ducked and flew out the door in an aerial somersault.

"Welup," Two-Bit cheered, "I see we are in prime condition for a rumble. Is everybody happy?"

"Yeah!" I screamed, copying Darry's acrobatics out the door. Then, to show up my big brother, I walked on my hands and did a no-hands cartwheel across the lawn.

Steve followed, flipping off the hood of Two-Bit's car and on the grass while we all screeched like Indians. Ponyboy did a no-hands cartwheel off the front steps, followed by Two-Bit who did the same thing.

I started chanting, "I am a greaser, I am a JD and a hood. I blacken the name of our fair city. I beat up people. I rob gas stations. I am a menace to society. Man, do I have fun!"

"Greaser... Greaser... Greaser... O victim of environment, underprivileged, rotten, no-count hood!" Steve singsonged.

"Juvenile delinquent, you're no good!" Darry joined in.

Two-Bit piped up in a snobbish voice, "Get thee hence, white trash. I am a Soc. I am the privileged and the well-dressed. I throw beer blasts, drive fancy cars, break windows at fancy parties.

"And what do you do for fun?" Ponyboy inquired in a serious, awed voice.

"I jump greasers!" Two-Bit exclaimed, cartwheeling on the sidewalk.

Ponyboy jumped on Darry's back and rode piggy-back before hopping off and asking Two-Bit why he liked fighting. Of course, "because everyone else does" was his answer. Good ol' Two-Bit would jump into the Arkansas River if everyone else did.

"Listen, Soda, you and Ponyboy, if the fuzz show, you two beat it outta there. The rest of us can only get jailed. You two could get thrown in a boys' home."

"Ain't nobody in this neighborhood gonna call the fuzz, 'cause they know better." Steve chimed bitterly.

"All the same," Darry chided. "You two blow at the first sign of trouble. You hear me?"

"You sure don't need an amplifier," I said, and when he turned around, I stuck my tongue out at the back of his head.

Every other greaser was already At the lot when we had arrived.

"Of course we're waiting on the Socs," I griped to Two-Bit.

"What can we say? We greasers are nothing if not punctual." He joked.

I sat on the hood of some guy's old beat-up hot rod with Two-Bit and some of the Brumly boys. I heard Tim Shepard shout, "Hey, Curtis!" Yeah, that was specific. "Which one?" I hollered back.

"The big one," he responded. I assumed Darry would start it, he was kinda big.

The Socs showed up then, in their Mustangs and Corvairs. They were dressed like they always are, khakis and madras, hair slicked back but not the way we greasers do it. I hated them. I did.

We lined up, greasers on one side, Socs on the other. A Soc wearing madras stepped forward. "Let's get the rules straight- only our fists, and first to run lose. Right?"

Tim threw down his beer can. "You savvy real good. Let's go."

Darry stepped out into the circle of light. "I'll take anyone."

A tall, muscular blonde stepped out. "Hello, Darrel."

"Hey Paul." Paul... That name sounded familiar, the blonde was Darry's old pal. I made a small noise in the back if my throat. Poor Dar, that's gotta sting.

They circled each other slowly under the dim street lights. It was intense, I was getting restless and jumpy. If they didn't start it soon, I would.

"Hold up!" A voice called from the edge of the lot. "Hold it!" Darry turned to see who it was, and Paul swung hard- straight to the jaw. But he wasn't fazed in the slightest. He swung back, but before I knew it, someone was on top of me, slugging the sense out of me. I managed to shove him off of me and land a few punches. I knocked him out, but by then another Soc was on top of me. He was a little harder to beat.

I looked at Ponyboy. He had his arms around a Soc's neck, while another kicked him in the ribs. Suddenly, the Soc did something he really shouldn't have done; he kicked my baby brother square in the head, hard. I bolted over and tackled the *******, beating the holy hell out of him.

I looked around and noticed something odd yet extremely pleasing. The Socs were running.

We all cheered. Two-Bit cried, "Look at the dirty ******** run!"

I spotted Steve, lying on the ground a few yards away from my feet. I hurried over to him and knelt down. "Hey, Stevie, y'alright? What happened?"

He gasped. "That damn Soc probably cracked my frickin' ribs."

"It's alright, you're gonna be fine, it's over now." I whispered. But it wasn't over. Just because we beat the Socs in one rumble, didn't mean it was truly over. It had just begun.

By the time Steve felt good enough get up, Dally and Pony weren't there, the Brumly leader was working over wine of his own men for using a pipe, and most of the Shepard gang had cleared out. "Hey, Dar, you know where Pony went?"

"No, but I reckon he and Dal went to see Johnny."

Oh God, I hope he came back with good news, well, as good as it could get.

Steve used my shoulder for support while we walked home. No sooner had we walked in the door, than Darry was nagging Two-Bit about the gash across his knuckles and the side of his face. Eventually he talked him into going to the hospital, so they took off while me and Steve rested, waiting for Dally and my kid brother. We waited. And waited. And waited. Two-Bit and Darry came back, stitches covering Two-Bit's wounds.

I honestly have no idea how long we sat there, with Steve groaning in between conversation. The radio was on, but a lot quieter than usual. I was getting a little anxious, I had no idea where he was, and last time, he was a wanted criminal. I was tempted to go out lookin' for him...

"Soda?" A voice snapped me back to reality.

"Huh?"

The voice had been Darry's. "I asked if anybody wanted anything, space cadet."

I rolled my eyes. "No thanks."

Just then, the front door opened slowly and in walked my kid brother. He had a gash on the side of his head. Darry stood quickly. "Ponyboy, where've you been?" Oh-no. I thought we were going to have a repeat performance.

Ponyboy stayed quiet and Darry, after studying Ponyboy's pallor carefully, softened and said with concern, "Ponyboy, what's wrong?"

Ponyboy looked at us all sadly. "Johnny... he's dead. We told him about beating the Socs, and, I don't know, he just died. He told me to stay gold. Dallas ran out like the devil was after him. He couldn't take it. He's gonna crack."

I was stunned. Johnny was... No, no, not Johnny, he was just a kid, shoot he wasn't any older than me. So what if he killed Bob? He had a reason, and a damn good one at that. He probably saved my baby brother's life, for God's sake. He died a hero. He died so those dumb kids could live. Didn't they know better than to run off into that old church? I guess not, or Johnny wouldn't be... I tried not to think of the word. I think I'd rather them be in the church, though I wouldn't be able to handle Pony's absence. I stared at my kid brother. The Socs had gone too far. They tried to kill my baby, and looked what happened. Just look what happened because of them. I balled my fists. It didn't matter that we beat them. They had us a million to one.

"So he finally broke." Two-Bit said, as if reading our minds. "So even Dally has a breaking point."

I glanced at Pony, he was shaking. Poor kid.

Darry turned his head to me and said in a low voice, "Soda, I think you oughtta talk to him."

I nodded. I wanted more than anything to help him, but I had no idea how to. "Ponyboy, you look sick, why don't you sit down."

He shook his head. "I'm okay." Glory, was he pale. "I don't want to sit down."

Darry took a cautious step forward, Pony only back into the door. "Don't touch me."

The phone ringing broke the uncomfortable silence and after a moment's hesitation, Darry answered it with a flat, "Hello". He hung up rather abruptly. "That was Dallas, he phoned from a booth. He just knocked off a store, the cops are after him, he said to meet him at the lot."

***And thus ends the best chapter of all. Sooooo? Did u like it as much as i hoped u would? And thanks to JBS-Forever for the little Two-Bit part, I hadn't noticed that, but it is in the movie :)**


End file.
